


Homecoming

by beingevil



Series: The Triumvirate 'Verse [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/pseuds/beingevil
Summary: Kircheis had once thought that if only he and Yang Wen Li could be friends, there would be nothing better than that.He can't say he's displeased about how it worked out.Yang in the Empire AU.Please also enjoythis beautiful Reinhard/Yang/Kircheis artbyAutumn SacuraI commissioned for this story!





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geraineon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/gifts).



> For the lovely Neon, in honour of a very special day. 
> 
> Inspired by [a comment Kircheis made to Reinhard about Yang](https://twitter.com/beingevil/status/1050794985774231552).
> 
> [Some background to the story](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/310603276), in response to some reader comments/queries.
> 
> Please also enjoy [this beautiful Reinhard/Yang/Kircheis art](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1154054962776825856) by [Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/autumnsacura) [I commissioned for this story](https://twitter.com/beingevil/status/1154059834049757187)!
>
>> Commission.  
>  Reinhard / Yang / Kircheis polyamory [#logh](https://twitter.com/hashtag/logh?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  Full version on my Patreon [pic.twitter.com/r0mAlWJ0P1](https://t.co/r0mAlWJ0P1)
>> 
>> — Autumn Sacura (@AutumnSacura) [July 24, 2019](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1154054962776825856?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

Kircheis returns to Odin in the quiet hours of the night. The fleet is on its way and will arrive shortly after sunrise. Eager to be home, he had commandeered a cruiser for the stated purpose of delivering a report to Reinhard in person as soon as possible.

It hadn’t raised any eyebrows (not publicly, at least). It’s hardly as if as if their arrangement can truly be called a secret any longer, and certainly not after recent developments, but Kircheis still prefers to maintain discretion as far as he can.

The streets of Odin are blanketed in the hush of night as the landcar speeds him home.

He had given strict instructions for Reinhard not to be informed of his return, as he did not wish Reinhard to be kept from sleep more than he already was.

The soft golden light spilling from behind the door of Reinhard’s study, however, tells him that his caution tonight had been unnecessary.

Reinhard looks up as he knocks and enters, the lamplight a halo around his golden head. Tired and tousled, he is still the most beautiful sight Kircheis’s eyes have ever beheld.

“You took too long,” is Reinhard’s only comment before he is rising from his seat, Kircheis closing the distance between them for a kiss.

All too soon, a noise startles them both, and they look around as one to find a very red-faced Yang, caught in the midst of attempting to flee the room. The nest of books and a rumpled blanket on the couch bear testament to Yang’s last location before his noble but futile endeavour to give them some privacy.

Reinhard’s perfect brow creases in disapproval.

“Yang,” he says. “How many times do we have to remind you that your place is here?”

Notwithstanding Reinhard’s words, Yang still looks like he would very much like to bolt, remaining next to the door, although his gaze flickers to Kircheis.

Kircheis is quietly pleased. It was not so long ago when Yang would have fled without hesitation.

Quietly, Kircheis holds out a hand in Yang’s direction. Only then does their Magician come willingly, making his way hesitantly across the carpeted floor to them.

Kircheis catches a momentary flicker of discontent in Reinhard’s eyes, which he can read all too well. To Kircheis, _Is my word not enough?_ might as well have been written on Reinhard's exquisite features. Pressing his forehead briefly to Reinhard’s, he makes a mental note to speak privately to Reinhard on this later. Yang is skittish enough as it is without such talk now.

“Welcome home,” Yang mumbles against Kircheis’s shoulder, as Kircheis draws him into their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please also enjoy [this beautiful Reinhard/Yang/Kircheis art](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1154054962776825856) by [Autumn Sacura](https://twitter.com/autumnsacura) [I commissioned for this story](https://twitter.com/beingevil/status/1154059834049757187)!
>
>> Commission.  
>  Reinhard / Yang / Kircheis polyamory [#logh](https://twitter.com/hashtag/logh?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)  
>  Full version on my Patreon [pic.twitter.com/r0mAlWJ0P1](https://t.co/r0mAlWJ0P1)
>> 
>> — Autumn Sacura (@AutumnSacura) [July 24, 2019](https://twitter.com/AutumnSacura/status/1154054962776825856?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
